Mavis Wartella-Depew/Treasures
The following is an incomplete list of treasures associated with Mavis Wartella-Depew on the Purple Moon website. Mavis' Necklace Lucretia Bea Nutcake! Isn't that the wondrous name for a person who can put out spells of historical importance? I hoped and hoped that she would pick me from the audience. And my mental brainwaves must have been received because she called me to the center of the room! She asked what I wanted to remember, and of course I told her I was sure I was once an ancient Queen on the Nile. And then she was supposed to hypnotize me so I would be transformed. But, secret notebook, I don't really think I can be hypnotized, because the whole time I could still hear everybody else and feel my shoes just like they are now. And an Egyptian Queen would really be barefoot with gold on her ankles or something, wouldn't she? At least I think she would. But at least I got this necklace, which was supposed to come back with me through time. Everyone was amazed. Including me, since I don't remember going anywhere in the first place. I suppose that's because we can't understand real mystical stuff. Mavis' Blue Lava Lamp Yes, I am now quite proudly the owner of two lava lamps, only this one has the serene-like colors of the sea instead of the burning sun. As you may know, I am not really a hot weather type of person, since I actually look like the orange lamp when I go sunbathing… which isn't a good thing for a person anymore, since the great ozone layer got a hole in it. Some person who is an oozebump with the initials A.Z. told everyone I created the hole with my own 6th sense connections. But everyone knows it is his continual radar-searching for ridiculous Zoron aliens that probably made it open up. I'm sure he would be lucky if they even PRETENDED to come and get him. What would they want him for? Mavis' Truth Glasses Dear Secret Notebook: I ordered these from the Cosmic Essence catalog, they are in fact reported to be holders of answers to the universe. Purest truth will be revealed whenever someone puts them on -- and I expect that many people will be seriously amazed, though they will think I am just tricking them to do it. I predict a certain girl will say many interesting things, Secret Notebook, and in front of whomever she would rather keep it hidden from, too. More later, Mavis Mavis' Car Keys Mave: Mom says I have to take you to your little meeting tomorrow. So be out back in the Bird Cage as soon as the bell rings, or you'll be walkin' to Weirdosville. Though with all your secret knowledge of mysterious powers, I don't know why you can't just transport yourself via some dimensional time-space elevator and land right on L.B. Nutcake's front mat! What do you DO in that place all afternoon, anyhow? Well, guess I better go before you put a hex on me or something and I forget HOW to drive. Just wait until you're old enough to have car keys. Then you'll find out how boring it is to do all these dumb errands… See ya, Jerome Mavis' Wheatgrass Vision I was locked outside in the Bird Cage during that stupid thunderstorm, which was not my idea of a wonderful time since I got soaking wet and like a drowned rat out there. All the buses left and the road was a river of rain! And fortunately Rockett let me in the school… BUT now my jaw is jangling like the chains on a ghost! And that means Spirulina Wheatgrass needs our help! I have seen her in a vision and she's SURROUNDED by crystals and yoga peoples! Why doesn't anyone BELIEVE me?!! Book of Dreams Don't miss my Book of Dreams... Shirt I got this shirt at a convention... Lava Lamp This lava lamp is the real thing! Scorpion Of course I'm a mysterious Scorpio. Runes These runes help me get in touch with the cosmos... Chinese Box I keep my secrets and charms in this Chinese box. Category:Treasures